Modern Way Samurai
by Vhii1217
Summary: A weird combination between samurai world and modern lifestyle! Chap 6's updated. They went to school and had a field trip to Mt. Fuji. What would happen? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1 Morning Activities

Prologue : The samurai lived in a house! Studied in a school! Could you imagine the chaos? A modern life of 17th century humans! Everyday was a tiring day!

Chapter 1 : MORNING ACTIVITIES

It was still an early morning that none of the samurai had waken up. Yeah, none of the _samurais. _It didn't play on two girls, Yuya and Sakuya. They were just ordinary girls who hadn't any power to battle. They were really opposite each other, one was diligent and one was very lazy. The dilligent one, belongs to Yuya, had wakened up and now was preparing for the breakfast. She was still sleepy, but the consequence of living with such selfish strong humans was she must serve them well, or they will give some nice kicks to her. Okay, none of them dare to do that, beside she was really a nice and always-needs-protection girl, she was great in torturing anyone who dare to tease her. And she almost always gives the best for her friends and her friends loved her too, so there wasn't any problem.

How about Sakuya? She was a very lazy girl, she never wakes up early. So everyone decided that her shift was in the afternoon, made glasses of tea for her tired friends, and Yuya could not protest that unfair decision, because Sakuya was really sweet and kind and a master of tea-maker, who was loved by everybody. Beside, there wasn't any advantage if they gave her morning task, it just made them had no eat in the morning because she did still sleep while they were in hurry to go as quick as they could do. But no one was cruel enough to kick the sweet-hearted woman.

Now the breakfast had prepared nicely, and this was the time to get the lazy samurais (and a lazy ordinary girl named Sakuya) up from their beds. Yuya took a deep breath and started to walk to every door of three bedrooms in that house. This is a peevish activity which Yuya must struggle hard to wake them up.

_First door_, thought Yuya. This is her door so she had opened the lock when she went out of the room to prepare the meal. She went in and found the daily view, the-sleeping-Sakuya-and-Akari.

"Sakuya-san… Akari-san… WAKE UP!!" yelled her loudly. Sakuya did not give any response and Akari raved a bit but inaudible for Yuya ("Kyo, don't embrace me like that!"). Yuya had thought it's not normal that she could wake Akari up that easy (Yuya thought that was the sign that Akari will get up soon), but the only Akari did was turning her (or his?) back up and taking a pillow to close her ears, out of her conscious and spoke again ("Kyo, do you think this dress is beautiful enough for our wedding party?"). Yuya got a high tense and pulled the pillow, then yelled very loud that the neighbors must be could hear her, "AKARI!! JUST WAKE UP FROM YOUR SILLY DREAM ABOUT KYO OR I WILL COST YOU ALL YOUR MONEY!!" (don't forget that she was a bounty-hunter)

Akari couldn't help but woke up half-hearted, looked intently on Yuya and said, "Kyo, your face turn younger and so much like a girl. Your hairs grow longer very quickly and suddenly change to honey blond, how come? That's not bad but decrease your, umm, manliness. But Akari will always love Kyo, of course." Akari blinked her eyes for several times than spoke again, "More I see, Kyo looked like Yuya-san. How that comes?"

"It comes from your stupidity," Yuya had a bit unimpressed that Akari recognized her as Kyo. Which side on the earth was their similarity? She turned her face to Sakuya and hoped that her recent yell woke her up, but there was no doubt that it needs extra-power to yell at her and wake her up. She didn't give any sign of consciousness. Yuya shook her head sadly and ready to try the old-way: with water. She walked into the bathroom and came back to her room with a pail full of water, which Akari had not conscious enough to stop that cruel.

"I'm sorry, Sakuya-san."

BYURR!!!

Before Yuya poured the water to Sakuya's face, Sakuya had wakened up in sudden. She stretched her body, turned her hands to fists and punched the air to make her body feel more comfort. Or at least, she meant to relax her arms by punching the air, but in fact what she did punch was Yuya's pail, and the water Yuya meant to use for waking Sakuya up successfully poured to face of herself.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Yuya screamed as she slipped and fell down.

"YUYA-SAN!!!"

The next second all of house members, Kyo; Kyoshiro; Benitora; Akira; Hotaru; Bontenmaru; and Yukimura, had got up and ran to the source of noise. Benitora and Kyoshiro were the first who reached the girls room.

"What in the world is happening here, Yuya-han?" asked Tora anxiously.

"Are you alright, Sakuya-chan?" asked Kyoshiro.

"I'm okay, but Yuya-san…" Sakuya answered as she looked at Yuya, wet on the floor and seemed like unable to stand up again anymore.

"Are you being injured, Yuya-san? Can I do something for you?" Kyoshiro asked while he was helping Yuya to stand upright. The entire house member was looking at her, worried about her.

"Ah, nothing, thank you. It is very good that I could wake you all up in such seconds," answered Yuya. "Now we can eat the breakfast, right? We almost late for school, and it's not funny at all if we are late together, and you must be late for your work too if you still vacant there, Bon-san."

In the dining room, Kyo started to grumble.

"Just a little accident, screamed like hell and woke us all up! I will be very confused if there is any person in a kilometer distance has not wakened up yet now."

"Keep calm, Kyo, at least Yuya-san stays in her shape and doesn't have any fatal injury," Kyoshiro calmed him down.

"I'll be gladder if she got some injury, at least I could understand why she screamed so loud like that," mocked Kyo, made Yuya very embarrassed.

"Don't say like that, Kyo, I think that was a very nice scream," said Yukimura, a smirk appeared on his face. "Thunderous and powerful."

"Please stop teasing me and just eat your breakfast calmly, could you do it Yukimura-san?" asked Yuya, her face got redden.

"For your pleasure, I'll do anything, Miss." Yukimura answered politely, smirk once again appeared on his cute face. Yuya's face became red and more again.

"Ah, today we will start 'how-to-be-a-real-fighter' lesson as the course we take for this year, won't we?" Akari felt such an uneasy condition and wanna turn it back to normal by changing the subject of their morning discussion.

"Yes, but I'm afraid of it. I've never held sword in whole of my life," said Sakuya.

"Then I will train you how to do it, Sakuya-chan," Kyoshiro offered his help.

"Thank you so much, that will be great," smiled Sakuya. "I hope I can learn it quickly. I'm afraid of the teacher, that causes it."

"Hoo, you have known who's our new teacher for this year, Sakuya-han, haven't you?" asked Tora. "Who's him?"

"Last night I was very afraid of this new lesson so I could not sleep well (could not sleep well? See how hard Yuya must try to wake her up!). I saw at the stars above and it didn't calm me down even a little. I saw his face on the dark blue sky and what the stars done was only increasing my fear," told Sakuya.

"Waw, it seems like the new teacher will be so frightening. Who's him, Sakuya-san, could you tell us?" Akari pleaded. "I hope he is Mr. Muramasa. He is very kind, you know, but if it was him you won't be that afraid, so who's him?"

"He is…"

"I hope Mr. Yunyun will teach us…" Hotaru interrupted a while.

"Mr. Yunyun?" Bontenmaru frowned. "Is there any kind of panda who teaches you?"

"Not a panda, he is a human and strong. His true name is Yu An, he is half-clumsy and weird, but I think he is good at teaching…" Hotaru said.

"Your sense of it is still questionable, Hotaru. Good for you doesn't always mean good for us," Bontenmaru smirked.

"You challenged me?"

"Who on earth was scared of you?"

"Stop it all, you foolish! Let Sakuya-san finishes her sentence!" Akari ordered, at that moment she looked as the scariest Shiseiten. "Whoever is no problem for me except that one…"

"Mr. Hishigi?" asked Sakuya.

"How do you know?" Akari frowned. "Have I told you about that before? I don't remember…"

"He is."

"What?"

"It is Mr. Hishigi who will teach us."

Akari seemed like the sky broke down against her head.

"How that comes?" asked Akari unbelief. "That is the last thing I want it happens on earth…"

"Don't ask me," answered Sakuya. "I'm afraid of him, too."

"What's the problem if he is the new teacher, Akari-san? We haven't got him as our teacher before. I don't know if he is cruel or something…" Akira confused.

"But I know. Well, he isn't cruel but he is a half rather mad scientist and I don't know how comes he could be our new teacher for 'how-to-be-a-real-fighter' lesson…"

"You know him that well? How it could be?" asked Yuya.

"I have ever been his assistant while he was still a young and amateur scientist. He is smart, oh no, he is _genius_ and perhaps it is the one that made him going rather mad…" Akari took a deep breath. "…his brain isn't normal, I think because he always stays in his laboratory, there was a nervous or two that broken off."

"That bad?" Akira was amazed. "If that happened he couldn't be a teacher!"

"He could, of course, he is strong and that small problem wouldn't bother him…"

"So, what are you afraid of?" asked Tora.

"He is… he is the only teacher who understands me…"

"What do you mean?" asked Hotaru.

"He is the one and only teacher that know exactly who I am… that I am not a really…" Akari's face became redden. And all of them understood what she kept telling about. Or perhaps, what she wanted them to know but not continue to discuss it. They burst into laughter except the object of that laughter of course. In one attack she broke the room and all inside there.

"Do you know, Akari?" Hotaru asked her while he was trying to breathe normally. "I think you will get the highest score in the lesson this morning, don't care whoever teaches…"


	2. Chapter 2 Our School

Last Chap's Summary : The morning activities of the house members, slept and waken up then had breakfast and took a shower (but this one did not need to explain so detail, you just need to know that they had a bath too). They would have a 'how-to-be-a-real-fighter' lesson in the school by Mr. Hishigi, and this was a big problem for Akari!

Chapter 2 : OUR SCHOOL

Akari acted as she was the one who could make anything to her friends. She tortured them then restored them to health with her healing technique, but the consequence was they must give her their secrets.

"Let's go, we are in hurry. I don't want to face Mr. Hishigi alone. That's frightening." Akari trembled a bit.

"Hey Akari-san, what do you mean with broke us then healed us as your desire. We are not your toys!" Akira yelled in anger.

"Aah, Akira-chan, do you want me to do it again, special for you?" Akari smiled sweetly but devilish. Akira trembled then closed his mouth.

"Good. Now, let's go!"

There were three people who had cars : Yukimura, Benitora, and Bontenmaru. Yukimura bought his new car last month. He worked beside his school, but the car was not from his salary. Simply but clumsy, his silly old boss, his _Madame_, felt in love with him and gave him very big bonus, but Yukimura must took her to a dinner. It's easy for a guy like Yukimura, he picked his boss up from her house then took her to a restaurant for a candlelight dinner herself. He left his boss alone in the restaurant, and he went for a date with Kosuke (yeah... it's not a really date... between a man with his nearly-twin servant). When the boss asked him angrily the reason of it, Yukimura simply answered, "You ordered me to take you to a dinner, so I picked you up and took you but just _took_ you. You never ordered me to eat with you or send you back home, so why you protest me now?" he set an innocent expression. The boss couldn't do anything. A genius playboy Yukimura was.

Benitora got his car from his father, a famous successful businessman Ieyasu Tokugawa. Bontenmaru have worked, so he could buy his own car with his salary. Beside, he must buy it because he couldn't go to his office by Tora or Yukimura's car. The other house members always went to school by their cars.

They went to school and arrived on time, it meant really on time, the lesson started at eight and they arrived in front of the gate at seven and fifty nine.

This was where they studied for one year under the leading of Miss Shihoudou, and they would continue this year. MIBU SAMURAI HIGH-SCHOOL. '_We do the best in teaching you how to be a samurai deep in the samurai'_ was its motto.

Yuya never knew why she could be here. As she remembered, her brother Nozomu brought her to the headmaster Aka no Ou (Yuya didn't understand why the master used that weird name) and the headmaster talked a while with his vice Mr. Fubuki, then suddenly her name had been registered.

Sakuya was brought here by Kyoshiro. Last year, Sakuya worried where she would continue her education and told Kyoshiro about it. Kyoshiro suggested her to study at the same school with him, so she agreed and here was Sakuya now.

Before entered the gate Hotaru wished in his heart. _God, wish 'that man' won't be in my class this year…_

Yukimura had no enthusiasm anymore. He had to continue his class without the hickey but pretty teacher Miss Shihoudou.

Kyoshiro and Benitora were just fine, as long as they had their beloved girls in their class Sakuya and Yuya.

Kyo and Akira never thought that school was important.

Akari just worried about her new teacher.

They ran as fast as possible, but they arrived late into their class. They made a line and entered the small door to the classroom.

"You are late, Mr……?" asked Mr.Hishigi, who had been inside.

"Kyoshiro Mibu," answered Kyoshiro, who was the front man of the line.

"Go to your seat," ordered Mr.Hishigi as he frowned at Sakuya, who was standing behind Kyoshiro, shaking.

"You are late too, Miss……?"

"Sa-Sakuya."

"Go to your seat," ordered Mr. Hishigi. "And you…..?"

"Akira, and I know that I'm late too," he said peevishly.

"Okay, and…" Mr. Hishigi cocked his eyes as he looked at the others six. "Great amount of late people," he commented.

After all students had sat nicely, Mr. Hishigi took the list of absent.

"Akira."

"Here."

"Tokugawa Hidetada."

"Here."

"Mibu Kyoshiro."

"Here."

"Keikoku."

"…"

"Keikoku?"

"He is here, sir," answered Tora, while Hotaru was still staring at a long-haired guy sat behind Yuya with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Shinrei."

"Here," the guy answered as he looked at Hotaru with a same expression, completed with small flame deep in his eyes.

Mr. Hishigi called the name of all his students. Beside the nine who were the house members, there were some people : two pretty girls who sat behind Kyo and Yukimura named Saisei and Saishi, a long-silver haired guy and known as Hotaru's elder brother named Shinrei (there was just a little space between their births), a small-postured boy who sat beside Yuya named Tokito, and some other people.

It was no problem for Yuya that she was the one of house members who didn't get a friend from her house to sit beside her, thought Yuya was a closely related girl. She smiled friendly to her new friend.

"What's your name?" Although she have known the boy's name, it was more polite if she asked it once more. But the boy didn't think the same.

"You have heard that, silly girl," mocked him.

Yuya was very unpleased with that, but she tried to pretend that she didn't hear something bad.

"I'm Yuya Shina," she introduced herself.

"I have heard that, I am not as deaf as you," mocked him again. "Even if I haven't, it's not important for me, you worthless woman."

Yuya decided that it was not healthy for her if she still try to speak with such a foul-mouthed boy like him (he reminded her to Kyo so much).

"Okay, it means that none of the students is absent today," said Hishigi as he put his list on his desk.

"Yes, sir."

"Class, I'm Hishigi and I will be your teacher this year." All could hear the excitement of Saishi, who said the silly statement, "We are so lucky get a cool teacher! Right, Saisei-chan?" Prudish.

"Yes, Mr. Hishigi."

"Professor Hishigi," he corrected his students.

"Pardon?"

"I am not just _Mister _but _Professor_. Why I must did great precisions in whole my life and got the title if my students still call me 'Mister'. Call me Professor," he said that coldly in a take of breath.

"Ye-yes, Professor Hishigi," answered the class, confused. The house members remembered about the madness of their Professor explained by Akari and started to think that Akari was not wrong.

"Okay, now follow me," ordered Professor Hishigi.

The class followed him to go outside the building of Mibu High-School and they arrived on a wide field.

"We will start our lesson," Professor Hishigi told them. "Everybody bring their own weapon?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry, Professor!" Saishi raised her hand. "May I battle without weapon? I used to do like that."

"It's up to you," answered him coldly. "Now, make two groups of male and female. Go."

They divided into two groups, and had almost done when Professor Hishigi added, "In the deepest side of truth, place yourself in the right group."

Firstly, no one noticed what the meaning of those words was, until they gasped their breath when Akari slowly walked to the male group with a very red face (except they were who had known the truth before, they only set a smirk on their face). She seemed could kill anybody who dares to complain. But when Tokito did the opposite, changing his way not to the male group but female one with a very similar expression on his (ah, _her) _face, all the classincluded the ones who didn't surprise when Akari's turnlost their breath.

"We got some changes," said Professor Hishigi with flat tone. "Now I will pair you to know your basic ability…"

"I-I'm so-sorry, sir…" Sakuya raised her hand doubtfully. "I-I'm a really amateur in ba-battle…"

"Me too, sir," Yuya added.

"Hmm…" Professor Hishigi looked at them deeply. "I will give two of you some additional lesson. Now, just sit down and see how your classmates do." Professor Hishigi turned his head to the girls. "Miss Saishi and _Miss _Tokito could start our lesson…"

"It's not necessary to waste time like this, _Professor _Hishigi. I could defeat all of them now," said Tokito arrogantly.

"Really?" Saishi doubted her. "You haven't even known my strength, is that right, Saisei-chan?"

"Yes, Saishi-chan," answered Saisei boringly.

"I want to know it. Attack me," said Tokito as she yawned sleepily.

"You are really a braggart swanker. I will let you know my power, is that good, Saisei-chan?"

"Yes, Saishi-chan." Saisei seemed like born to agree all words from Saishi.

"Without any weapon? You are truly a boast-mouthed girl," Tokito mocked.

"You'll see." Suddenly, Saishi have already stood in front of Tokito.

"How fast she moved!" said Yuya amazed.

"You will know it!" As she said that she punched Tokito powerfully. But the next second she realized that she punched nothing.

"Hey, why the hell you punched the air, eh? I am here," said Tokito with an arrogant smile on her face, holding Saishi's shoulders from her back. The next second, even Saishi didn't know what exactly happened, Saishi had been threw thirty meters away.

"Whoa," Tora amazed. "She was wonderful."

"And very fast that I couldn't see how she moved," Sakuya said with an amazed expression.

"May I do a nice attack to these girls, Professor? So we can finish it simply," asked Tokito full-smiled. The girls frowned to her in anger.

"If you could do, go on," said Hishigi with his flat tone. "But don't do anything to Miss Shina Yuya and Miss Sakuya. Girls, get ready for your battle. Stand up."

"Don't underestimate us!" Saisei headed the girls. "We won't be defeated so easy…"

But the next second, before Saisei finished her sentence and proved her words, all the girls have felt to the ground by an invisible attack of Tokito. She yawned again. "Boring."

"Is she really _a girl_?" asked Kyoshiro unbelief.

Professor Hishigi acted as if the battle of the girls happened normally and none of them were seriously injured. In fact, all girls except Yuya, Sakuya, and Tokito of course, got some great injury.

"The boys' turn." said him. "I'll make pairs of you," he added as the boys stood up.

"Mr. Mibu Kyoshiro with…" Professor Hishigi eyed his list of absent. "…_Mister _Mitarai Tokichiro!"

Akari (with a very unpleasant expression, remembered that she had never called as 'Tokichiro Mitarai' again in these several latest years, and the title 'Mister' annoyed _her _so much) and Kyoshiro met each other.

"Mr. Akira with… Mr. Tokugawa Hidetada!" Akira threw a devilish smirk to Tora.

"Mr. Keikoku with… Mr. Shinrei!" On both of their face appeared hate expression.

"And Mr. Kyo with…" Professor Hishigi eyed his list once more. "…Mr. Sanada Yukimura!"

A/N: yeah I'm sorry for all mistakes, wish I made it better than the 1st one. R&R please. Next chap? About the battles and… another side of our professor? Just wait and see…


	3. Chapter 3 Die Or Survive

Last Chap's Summary : The students were ready to start the lesson with Professor Hishigi. And now the lethal battles between the boys would begin, it was more than just a real samurai show!

Chapter 3 : DIE OR SURVIVE

The wind blew, as the samurai faced each other with their partners. It is not just battles, Yuya thought, as she stared at the four pairings. They looked impressive, with passionate expressions. The air was fulfilled by murderous glance, and everybody held their breath. The battles could start whenever, and when it had started, a historic event had just begun (hyperbola).

"Ready, pupils?" asked Professor Hishigi.

"Yes," answered Kyo, he smirked devilish to Yukimura, whom set an identical expression on his face. Kyo opened his demon eyes widely, without any fear or doubt. Yukimura smiled innocently, but who knew what hid behind it.

"Cannot wait any longer," said Akira as he smirked peevishly to Tora. "Finally I can make some good embarrassment on him once more."

"Wait! Once more you said? I never remember you have ever defeated me before!" Tora protested.

"Beside your power is dreadful, your memory is too," Akira threw his bad words. "I'll give you some treatment, Hidetada."

"Sist, don't fight so powerful, please," pleaded Kyoshiro as he remembered what Akari had done in the morning.

"I'll heal you if you get injury, Kyoshiro, don't be so worry," smiled her naughtily.

"But I must pay for it," Kyoshiro frowned in unpleasant. "With a secret or…?"

"A kiss." Akari finished the sentence for him. Kyoshiro yowled. "Oh please, it's not that bad. I am a sweet girl," said Akari as she blinked at him. Kyoshiro decided not to do any silly thing, it wouldn't bring any advantage but some good damages.

Shinrei and Hotaru didn't do anything but stared each other, but then they started to speak in low pitch.

"I'll kill you, freak," Hotaru said, forgot about the blankness he used to be.

"That's what I'll show you, you lazy poor man," replied Shinrei in rage.

"You'll never know until you sense it."

"I wanna know if your worthless fire could hurt me even a little."

"Just shut up, you stone-headed!" Hotaru got a high tense.

"It's me who should say it, you selfish human being!" Shinrei also sank in rage.

"No, it's me, you stupid!"

"Obviously it's me, you sick jerk! You never notice any kindness…"

"When on earth you did any kindness to me, huh?" The debate became hotter.

"When you were three it was me who must bring you milk and everything, or you would cry like hell…"

"It's not true! In fact I could do all things by myself…"

"Stop interrupting me, you boast-mouthed…" Shinrei's tense got higher and more.

"I think you must face the mirror before saying something bad…"

"Shut up, bastard!!" the debate reached its climax.

"Don't you ever dare to order me!! I hate you!!"

"I keep asking about this…" Both of them growled in rage. "WHY MUST I HAVE SUCH A DAMN BROTHER LIKE YOU??!!"

A quiet blank silence filled the air.

"A harmonic duet," commented Professor Hishigi without expression. "We'll start soon, ready? One… two…" Even in counting he did still set his flat voice. "Three…"

And the duals began. They unsheathed their swords and set their pikes. Yuya and Sakuya looked at the pairings with half-excitement and half-anxiousness. Tokito sat next to them, yawned once but then forgot her sleepiness. The other girls struggled to sit upright although they were in injury. There was only a reason why they did it : the battles were too great to be missed behind their backs.

For the standard of normal course, the lesson was running too brutal. They fought as if they were fighting with their very enemies. The audiences could see on their faces, the passion to murder was so high.

"IF TOU GIVE UP NOW, THEN I DON'T NEED TO KILL YOU, YUKIMURA!!" Kyo shouted as he cut Yukimura's neck with his blade.

"Yukimura!" Yuya shouted in shock, but then she saw Yukimura was behind Kyo, drew his sword towards Kyo's neck.

"It's better if I am the one who said it," smiled Yukimura, cool but devilish. Kyo swung his sword in amazing speed and their swords met again. The battle continued even greater.

"Hheaaahh!!" Tora drew his pike against the twin swords of Akira, in both of their face there were ambition to defeat each other.

"Stop your daydream about beating me, Hidetada!" shouted Akira, attacked Tora with his ice power. But now eight Benitoras stopped the ice. Akira attacked the eight of him and his reflections disappeared, remaining one Tora shooting towards the chest of Akira with his pike.

"That's not a daydream!" shouted Tora in confident. "That's a fact! I'll beat you!!" Just a few inches between Tora's pike and Akira's chest, Akira showed his Hyoken Seiso attack. Looked it, Tora used his Eight Laps attack.

"Many Toras and Akiras!" Sakuya and Yuya got a bit confused, while the battle continued.

"Now you're game over!!" shouted Shinrei as he attacked Hotaru from the back, but Hotaru could avert it. He camouflaged as fire, surrounded Shinrei then attacked him, but Shinrei could stop it with his water dragon. One of his water dragon bit Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Yuya shouted but then she saw Hotaru was above Shinrei, floating lightly on the air.

"You're unaware, Shinrei!" said him as he threw his great fire to Shinrei. Shinrei averted it with his water.

"Whuaaaa!!!" Kyoshiro jumped back as Akari swung her pike, tried desperately to hurt him. "Even if you could hurt my face, I really never made a bond to marry you, Sist!!" shouted him as he got the chance to press Akari. Akari moved quickly to prevent her skin from slash. The battle continued.

Brutal, but amazing. No one could resist the passion of them, even Professor Hishigi himself watched it, excited. They fought, fought until they broke the bodies of their enemies. No matter even when they did it, they broke the bodies of theirself too. They looked unhesitatingly to kill each other. They still fought until the sun raised high above their head.

"Yuya-san," Sakuya whispered. "Do you think they'll be okay later if they still continue attacking each other like this?"

"I'm not sure," Yuya frowned at the pairings and shook her head. "They'll have bad injuries. Do you think we must stop them?"

"Of course we can't do it. We cannot stop them now even if we want! And Professor Hishigi doesn't give a sign that he'll finish the battles soon." Sakuya looked at them, worried. "What must we do? Should we disturb them? Is that good? They won't please with that."

"I… I don't know," Yuya bit her bottom lip uncertainly. "We can't tell Professor Hishigi. What will he say if we tell him? We even cannot do anything!"

"Yuya-san…" Sakuya whispered powerless. "Should we… search for help?"

So they did. They soundlessly left the field to school. The other audiences were too busy watching the free samurai show to care about them. Professor Hishigi mysteriously didn't do anything, although he actually knew about the deed of the two girls. They ran as fast as they could.

Yuya and Sakuya arrived at school, finally. They caught breathe then let them self dare to meet the teachers.

"Good afternoon," Yuya knocked the door of the staffs' room. They waited a while. Then suddenly the door was opened. Mr. Muramasa looked at them full-smiled.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Muramasa smiled kindly. "Something happens?"

"A-ah-we're sorry for disturbing, sir," Yuya tried to sound polite. "We…"

"What happens?" asked Mr. Muramasa fatherly. "Go inside and calm yourself down. Then tell me what happens."

Yuya and Sakuya didn't dare to raise their faces while they were walking behind Mr. Muramasa. Inside the room there were some teachers, Mr. Yu An who was yawning sleepily; Mr. Taihaku who was counting with his calculator; the vice headmaster Mr. Fubuki who was frowning at the screen of his computer (Yuya and Sakuya though the vice-headmaster was doing something very important with his computer, but actually he just though the next step to win his solitaire game '--); and their previous class leader Ms. Shihoudou, who was now waving to them. They replied with doubtful smiles, thought this was the first time they entered the staffs room. Didn't take a long time, they entered a small room, which was the private room of Mr. Muramasa.

"Please sit down," ordered Mr. Muramasa as he placed himself on a comfortable chair. Yuya and Sakuya sat down on a blue sofa, in front of them there was a small round table.

"Sir, we" Sakuya tried to explain the problem, but Mr. Muramasa interrupted her with half-laughter.

"So you two just worried seeing the battles of your friends? Yeah, the battles are quite lethal, but I don't think there will be serious damages. We hope so…"

Both Yuya and Sakuya were surprised that Mr. Muramasa knew about the problem very well. Just like he could read their mind, Mr. Muramasa smiled again to calm them down. "Let our Professor does his job. You two don't want to miss the battles, right? Let's go back there, if there'll be a dangerous condition, and then I'll make a move."

So Yuya and Sakuya accompanied with Mr. Muramasa, went back to the field. The battles had already finished.

"We are late," Mr. Muramasa smiled sadly. They walked closer to the other students, who were taking rest.

"Yuya-han! Sakuya-han! Where did you two go?!" shouted Tora as he waved to them. Yuya and Sakuya immediately joined their companies, asked about the battles they missed. They looked more calmly since they knew their friends were alright.

"Muramasa…" Professor Hishigi spoke the name of the man who was now standing in front of him.

"Ah, Hishigi…" Mr. Muramasa smiled friendly to him. "Don't be mad at Miss Shina Yuya and Miss Sakuya. They just worried about their friends," Mr. Muramasa took a seat beside Professor Hishigi. "Girls are almost always sentimental."

"Yeah, I know." Professor Hishigi threw his sight to his students. "That's why I let them did what they said as 'searching for help', even though it's definitely ridiculous."

"You are always kind. You even stopped the battles when you know those two girls worried about their companies and searched for help. They even ran for so long distance from here to Mibu. How sweet," Mr. Muramasa chuckled. "But perhaps you should be closer to your students, Hishigi, or instead they won't know your love for them."

Professor Hishigi threw his eyes upon the soft green grass carpet as he cursed soundlessly at Muramasa's ability to read his mind. "I must bring them back to school."

"Oh my God, I have a class now!" Mr. Muramasa remembered. "I should leave now!" Mr. Muramasa stood up and walked the way to Mibu School. "Bye!"

Professor Hishigi took a deep breath. Perhaps he was great in making precisions, looking for new kind of bacteria and some more, but he was really not good in handle students at school.

"Class," Professor Hishigi said to his students, who were all paying attention to him. "Follow me. We'll get back to school."

A/N : yeah… I made the best I could do. I hope you enjoy it, R&R please! Have you noticed the other side of our Professor? He's actually so kind… but shamed to express it and felt more comfortable in cold looking… how cute… Flay my sist have you impressed of it? I made many bout Hishigi and I'll try to make more about Hotaru but… I try to make all chars have nearly same part in this story, so I apologize if you haven't satisfied. But I made more about Hotaru in the upcoming chap! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 Afternoon Tea

Last Chap's Summary: The battles of boys had done. Have you known the exact result? I'm sure you haven't, only God and I know, because the nearly-last part I focused on the girls' deed. But after this you'll be the one who know it.

Chapter 4: AFTERNOON TEA

"It could be like that… Thank you, Sakuya-san," said Yuya as Sakuya gave her a cup of warm tea.

Yuya and all house members were now sitting at veranda, enjoying the tea Sakuya made for them as they discussed their new class. Sakuya took a seat beside Tora, drank her own tea.

"I think he would be more ruthless, but in fact he is quite nice," Akira said about their professor. "I think he would end the battles if only one of us succeed kill his enemy. Fortunately I had defeated him before Professor Hishigi stopped the battle," said him again, threw his peevish smirk to Tora.

"And I fortunately succeed defeated Akari-san before she hurt my face, although I haven't remembered if I've made a bond to marry her," said Kyoshiro as he looked at red-faced-Akari. 'Lose' is the second-last thing she wanted it happened on the earth, having Professor Hishigi as their teacher is the first one.

"I haven't finished the battle with that silver-stone-headed Shinrei," said Hotaru, regretted. "I've almost done, actually, but that stupid man said that Professor Hishigi wanted us to stop andhe_ heard_ him," Hotaru shook his head. "I don't know he attacked me seriously or not…"

"And we haven't finished our battle too, right, Kyo?" Yukimura smiled sadly. "Next time we must continue the pending battle."

"Thank God you are alright. Yuya-san and I very worried about you. You seemed like able to kill each other." Sakuya smiled.

"That's what I want indeed," said Kyo as he threw his devilish smirk to Yukimura, whom set a surrendered expression.

"Kyo, I'll let you do anything with my life…" Yukimura said as he swallowed his sake instead the tea. "As long as you don't separate me from sake."

"Could you think another thing beside sake, Yukimura-han?" asked Tora, bored with the freakiness of Yukimura concerning sake.

"Woman," answered Yukimura after thought a while. "And a big house and a car and beautiful women accompany me everyday. Aaaaahh, life isn't forever." The others just smiled half-heartedly, half-understood the 'hip-hip-hurray' lifestyle of Yukimura.

"And speaking about women," Yukimura once again swallowed his sake as he blinked. "What do you all thing about the girls in our class this year? They're not too bad, they heal my hurt-heart losing Miss Shihoudou. "

"I like Saishi-san and Saisei-san," said Sakuya. "They're sweet and kind."

"Me too. Even though they have no topic beside guys," added Kyoshiro.

"That's the characteristic of real women," said Yuya, changed her pose and tried to sit very feminine and girlie way. All could hear Kyo said "Idiot."

"I've heard what they keep speaking about," Sakuya chuckled. "They speak about you a lot, Tora-san."

"Really?" asked Tora happily. "I know that I have a big appeal." Now it was Akira who said "Idiot."

"Yeah, you must learn how to be a cool guy like me, Akira-kun, or you will be alone in whole of your life," said Tora proudly, and the next second he was breezed perfectly by Akira.

"Perhaps it'll be better if he doesn't hear it," said Sakuya as she smiled sadly. "They said that Tora is a funny boy and they like him as their free joker show." All burst into laughter, left Tora, whom was freed already, with a very sad expression.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll grow become a man, Tora-san," Yuya supported him. Tora looked ready to kiss her.

"Yuya-han," Tora said with glassy eyes. "You're the only one who understands me very well. I know that we were born to get along…" All could hear Akira said "An idiot man…" and Kyo continued "… was born to an idiot woman."

"I'm sure in your mind now written, 'I was born to get along with Kyo…'. I think you must learn to play with girls, Akira-kun," said Tora peevishly, which successfully made Akira ashamed, despite the fact that Tora said what was truly written in his mind.

"Okay, okay," Akari calmed them down before there'll be a bloody war between Akira and Tora once more. "And what else they speak about?""

"Firstly they didn't believe that we all live in a house," said Sakuya.

"Then they said that we -Sakuya-san and I- are very lucky, living with such handsome samurais," Yuya chuckled. "They like you most, Yukimura-san."

"Aaaahh, so I'm loved by girls," Yukimura threw his sight upon the bright and clear blue wide sky, with white clouds decorated it. "Life is beautiful if we make it beautiful. Decorate our life with loves, sheesh, rule to live happily is very simple!" He laughed sexily.

"They also like the cool ones like Kyo and Akira-san," Sakuya smiled to them. Kyo threw his sight to the ground and so did Akira, but all knew now Akira's face was blushing.

"Who else?" asked Kyoshiro hopefully, though his name hadn't spoken.

"They like the funny ones too," Sakuya smiled to him. "Like you and Hotaru-san. And also Tora-san," she chuckled.

"Funny?" asked Hotaru after pretty good seconds. "Am I funny? I don't think so, and I told you not to say like that in front of that bastard. Shinrei, I mean. Why those two girls said that I'm funny? I mean that three girls." Hotaru thought a while as the other house members tried to dissolve the words from him. "Two girls. Three girls. Two girls. I don't remember. _Those _girls said that I'm funny." Blank again. "What's the indicator of 'funny'?"

"Mmm, Hotaru," Akari said after some seconds. "Firstly, those _two _girls. Then, you're funny if you succeed in making everyone laugh."

"Do I make someone laugh?" asked Hotaru. "Sheesh, I don't think so. I must ensure those three girls don't say like that in front of Shinrei," said him as he stood up and brought his empty glass into the house.

"_Two girls, _Hotaru, only Saishi-san and Saisei-san. And I advise you to be careful or you will…" Akari told him but it was too late.

DUK!!

"…or you will hit the door," Akari continued powerless. Hotaru shook his head to disappear the stars which were flying around his head. The other house members laughed.

"I think those three girls didn't so much wrong. I make somebody laugh, even Shinrei cannot do this," said Hotaru as he stared seriously at his empty tea glass. "What will I do with this thing? I cannot even drink anything!"

"You _have _already drunk the tea, dear Hotaru," said Akari half-chuckled. "Now you'll bring the glass into our house, have you remembered?"

"Oh, yes," answered him after thought a while. "Yes. Yes. Yeah. That's right."

"Something wrong, Hotaru?" asked Yuya, confused.

"Yes. Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Yes. Nothing. That's right."

"Huh?"

"Nothing wrong."

"I think there is something very wrong in his head," Akira smirked.

"Are you alright, Hotaru?" Yuya worried if the hit made Hotaru be even blanker than usual.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Alright," as he repeated the words, he continued walking.

"Be careful, Hotaru. We don't know what will happen if you hit the door again," said Tora anxiously. The others just imagined if Hotaru be even more… more error than now. They were sure he would stay in hospital forever.

"I know," said Hotaru as he opened the door widely. The other house member were just breathing relief when he got entangled his own trousers and fell down commotional.

"Hotaru!" Yuya and Sakuya yelled simultaneously as they walked closer to Hotaru, checked if he still alive, though he didn't move anymore.

"Hotaru are you alright?" Yuya leaned towards him and meant to check. "Hotaru? Hotaru? Do you alive still?" Yuya was ready to shake his shoulders when Hotaru suddenly raised his heavy-blooded face just like a ghost.

"KYAAAAHH!!!" Yuya screamed in surprise and fell down backwards. Their other companies just vacant looking at the scenery, then they started to laugh.

"Hehehe, I think Saishi-san and Saisei-san are right," said Yukimura, roaring, as the others nodded, held their stomachs.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Yuya yelled in embarrassment, while Hotaru was still staring at the ground.

"I can make people laugh. Shinrei cannot. I win, I win."

"Okay, okay. Make it all enough," Tora grinned. Yuya looked at him thankfully.

"Oh yeah, I've just remembered," Kyoshiro scratched his upper head. "Sakuya-chan, Yuya-san, how about your additional lesson?"

"Quite nice. Professor Hishigi was very patient in teaching me how to hold sword well. It took a half an hour before I finally could do that," Sakuya sighed. "Just to hold that."

"That's quite good, Sakuya-chan," Kyoshiro smiled cheerfully. "And you, Yuya-san?"

"I needed an hour and ten minutes," Yuya scratched the back of her neck. Kyo said, "Really idiot."

"I'M HOME!!!" they heard the big voice of Bontenmaru, who had finished his work in office.

"Bon-san!" Yuya and Sakuya stood up and welcomed him.

"How about your school, eh? A great first day?" asked Bon as he swallowed the tea Sakuya had just given to him.

"Quite great," answered Tora. "We almost killed each other."

"Oh," Bon wasn't so interested with it, since he had already habitual with lethal battles. "Any new beautiful woman?"

"Why the guys like you always ask about women?" asked Akari. "Can we speak about something more interesting than 'women'?"

"I don't know why the topic about 'women' is very interesting," Akira shook his head. "I don't think that girls are…" Just before he finished his words, his hand phone rang.

"I'm sorry," Akira walked further from them after he read the caller. His face was madly pale.

"Who is calling Akira-han?" asked Tora vexed. "Look at him! He looked so afraid."

"I'll walk crossing him, so I can hear who he is speaking with," Bon walked towards Akira, pretended he would do something. Akira stepped backwards and lowered his pitch, seemed like he didn't want anyone to hear who he was speaking with.

"I-I-I'm very sorry that I forget it. Please forgive me…" Akira pleaded to the mysterious man across, definitely lost his cool-manner.

"SPEAK LOUDER, YOU JERK! And why the hell you forget it?! You're really a braggart-swanker indeed…"

"I'm sorry…" Akira bit his bottom lip, didn't want to think about his destiny tomorrow.

"In fact now even it must ME who call you, and you want me to forgive you that easy… so much I hate you."

"I'm soooorrryyyy…"

And the conversation continued, Bon tried to hear all. Then he walked back to the waiting vexed people.

"Who?" asked Tora without wasting time.

"A girl, I think. He has just made an appointment and he forgot it. But maybe a boy… I couldn't hear the voice clearly."

"Did he say the name?" asked Kyoshiro.

"Yeah, it's To… To… Toki…" Bon struggled to remember the name.

"TOKITO-SAN!" All the house members yelled simultaneously in unbelief. Akira… with that half-boy girl?

"What are you doing here shouting her name?" asked Akira, who had stood near to them with a pale-purple face.

"A-A-Akira-san…" The others stepped backwards as they saw Akira's face slowly turned became light red, then became very red with a great acceleration.

"Why-did-you-guys-shout-her-name?" asked Akira with a demon face (it defeated the demon eyes of Kyo o). "Bontenmaru-san," Akira's voice sounded like a rat trap. "What did you do while I was talking?"

"Mmm… mmm… nothing," Bon tried to search for help. Just for knowledge, Akira's anger could be dangerous sometimes. The others just wished to God to make Bon be smarter and thought the answer quickly.

"Cih," Akira set a suspicious expression. "Hope you won't do any stupid deed." After said it with a cold-like-ice voice, he left.

"Akira-san!" Yuya said in unbelief. "I don't ever think he will be with Tokito-san!"

"Who said 'women are not interesting' thing?" Yukimura raised his shoulders in curiosity.

"You cannot say like that too, Yukimura-san, since we know that she is completely male-looking," Kyoshiro shook his head. "Akira-san… I don't ever think…"

"Who is this Toki-Toki woman?" asked Bon as he imagined the girl who matched Akira. Hard to do, it is.

"She is… we can say 'he'," answered Yuya powerless.

"She is quite sweet, but too boyish, I think," commented Sakuya.

"I see," Bontenmaru nodded. "That's why Akira-kun looked so afraid of her."

"Perhaps," Tora raised his shoulders. "But I don't ever think Akira-kun preceded me in pulling woman."

"He pretends on the back," Kyo finally spoke. "Kid."

"I wanna know the continuity," said Yukimura excited.

"Excuse me," Hotaru interrupted a while. "What are we speaking about now?"

"Huh?"

A/N: so much bout Hotaru's stupidity… hope you enjoy! Review please! The next chap will tell about… what? Some kind of relationships, maybe. I'll try to make more about my fave pairing Akira-san and Toki-chan o so much I admire them. Of course the other pairings such as Kyoshiro and Sakuya, Kyo-Yuya-Tora, Shinrei-Saisei, and some more will exist too! Hope I can make it good! cheers


	5. Chapter 5 Let's Go to Mount Fuji!

Last Chap's Summary : They were just talking about their new class and teacher… and girls. Hotter!

Chapter 5 : LET'S GO TO MOUNT FUJI!

Weeks had passed and now the students were sitting in the class, sleepy, as they waited for their Professor, whom was reading a book on his desk. He had been reading seriously for a half an hour, frowned as if he disagreed with all words written there.

"Class," Professor Hishigi finally spoke after he spent a pretty long time reading his syllabus. The students, who were waiting impatiently, raised their sleepy face. "We have a plan for this semester."

"What's that, Professor?" asked Saishi excited.

"The headmaster had instructed this class to be divided into two big groups. One group will have a study tour to Mount Fuji and another will have their study tour in Mount Kurama. Each group will be divided into three smaller groups. These trips will be held next month, for three days and two nights." The students started to look at each other. Whispers echoed all over the corner.

"I'm sorry, sir," Akira raised his hand. "What's the relationship between our lesson with Mount Fuji and Mount Kurama?"

"A real fighter," said Professor Hishigi. "Can live and hold on in every situation. Included in the most remote place, in most difficult situation. Besides, there were some dojos and places to gain power and knowledge."

"I see."

"Is it only our class which has this tour, Sir?" asked Saisei.

"All of the second grade students will have it. This generation consists of some classes, but for 'how-to-be-a-real-fighter' lesson, there are only two classes. This class is the first one, and then another class will hold it after you."

"Oh, okay."

"So, I'll make some groups of you." All could hear the pitiful whine of Akari, and grumble-in-small-voice of Tokito. All smirked thinking that they must be loathed of grouping. "Group 1, 2, and 3 will be the first big group which will go to Mount Fuji, and other groups will take a trip to Mount Kurama. The first big group will be leaded by my self, and second group will be leaded by Mr. Yu An." Whispers echoed once more. Some of the class member had ever been led by Mr. Yu An last year, while the others were having lesson under the leading of Miss Shihoudou.

"After I told you, you must move and sit together with your companies, okay?" Professor Hishigi continued as if he didn't hear anything.

"Oh, and one more, the groups aren't chosen due to the gender," Professor Hishigi peeped at Akari and Tokito once, then continued, "but of course the boys will sleep together and girls will sleep together, in different places." All could hear prudish Saishi sighed, unsatisfied. "While you are working, I think there's no problem if I mix the boys and girls. Okay… now I'll read for you." The students sat upright from their sleepy pose, took out their notebooks and pens.

"The first group, there will be Mr. Mibu Kyoshiro, Mr. Shinrei, Miss Tomoe Gozen, and Miss Sakuya. The second group, there will be Mr. Kyo, Miss Saishi, Miss Shina Yuya, Mr. Mitarai Tokichiro, and Mr. Sanada Yukimura. The last group, there will be Mr. Akira, Mr. Tokugawa Hidetada, Mr. Keikoku, and Miss Tokito." Ones whose name had been spoken wrote it on their notes. Professor Hishigi read another three groups, but there weren't any house members.

"Okay, those are all." Professor Hishigi ended as he folded his paper. "Group 4, 5, and 6, please go to the hall. Mr. Yu An had been waiting for you."

Three last groups nodded and went to hall. The students which were the part of the three first groups moved to sit together with their companies immediately. Otherwise, some of them just stared blankly at their companies. Well, the first group had sat together. Kyo didn't even show that he heard Professor Hishigi. Yukimura had sat beside Kyo and Saishi had sat behind Yukimura. Most of their group had sat together, so there were Akari and Yuya who must move. Yuya had made a move to walk towards the seat behind Kyo when she was completely passed by Akari, whom rushed like a flash of lighting towards Kyo. Akari successfully got the seat behind Kyo, beside Saishi. Yuya was very unpleased but she tried to be patient. She pulled a chair and sat among them.

So the vacant people were the members of third group. Specifically, Akira and Tora, who couldn't believe the fact that they must cooperated in a same group. Hotaru used to vacant all day. So all of them didn't move even a little…

DUK!

"Why you vacant here as if you have an autism, stupid? Professor Hishigi ordered us to sit together." The students could hear the angry voice of Tokito, who was tired of waiting for other members of her group to sit down together. And they also could hear a nice sound of hit, and then they turned around to find the victim. He was, of course, Akira.

"Stop punching me all time and perhaps I'll try to hear you, Tokito-san," said Akira in pain. Tokito didn't notice him, she pulled the sleeves of Tora and Hotaru, and then placed them somewhere on random chairs near them.

"Now you must discuss the things you'll bring. Give all of your group's members the tasks they will do. The leaders of each group do the second thing," the voice of Professor Hishigi was heard once more. "So, pick your leader now, and tell me who is he." Speaks echoed all over the class, among the groups, as they chose their leader.

"First group? Who's your leader?" Professor Hishigi started asking.

"Me, Shinrei, Sir," Shinrei answered in proud voice. Hotaru whined.

"Second group?" Professor Hishigi continued without showing his excitement.

"He's Kyo, Sir!" answered Akari and Saishi high-pitched while Yukimura nodded. Yuya set her unpleased expression. She had struggled to avoid Kyo from being their leader, but Akari said stubbornly that Kyo was the most perfect figure. Saishi said there was no problem whether Kyo or Yukimura will become their leader. Yuya chose Yukimura, but Yukimura himself prefer Kyo, so Yuya couldn't do anything but accepted the decision half-heartedly.

"Last group?"

"Me, Akira, Sir!" Akira raised his hand. Professor Hishigi wrote it on his note.

"Okay, now I've known the leaders of each group. Mr. Shinrei; Mr. Kyo; and Mr. Akira, you must be responsible and take care of your group. You must arrange the tasks for each member, what they must bring, and you must watch if one or more of your group don't do their task well. You must take care of the member who sick or hurt. And don't think that you don't have any task. Every member has his own task, it's doesn't care you're the leader or just member." Professor Hishigi spoke out his speech. Shinrei heard it seriously. Akira just frowned in unpleasant, thought about so many tasks he must do. Kyo wasn't liked he heard what Professor Hishigi had explained.

"We must discuss about the things we're gonna bring," Shinrei played his role as a leader.

"Doesn't Professor Hishigi tell us what we're gonna bring? I think he will tell us then it's up to you who will bring the items," asked Saisei, it seemed like she asked the question to Shinrei, as she turned her face towards Shinrei.

"Hmm, I think otherwise. Perhaps Professor Hishigi, under the instruction of headmaster, wants us to think by ourselves about what we should do and what we need to live in a remote place," answered Shinrei confidently. Just two seconds after he gave that nice answer, and one second after Saisei nodded in satisfaction, they could hear Professor Hishigi said, "Ah, I forgot to tell you the items you must bring. Here are the lists of items," he gave three pieces of item list to each leader. Shinrei's face got reddens in shame, as he heard his opinion was totally wrong.

"No problem, Shinrei," Saisei chuckled. "Fault is the beginning of success."

"Yeah, yeah," Shinrei got blushing lightly. "I don't ever think Professor Hishigi could forget something. He always seems able to remember everything. He is so clever, right? So…"

"…Than think about right and wrong, why don't we start to talk about everything we need?" Kyoshiro cut the conversation. Sakuya nodded.

"Yes, yes. Umm…" Shinrei frowned as he read the item list. "Everybody have to bring their personal things such clothes, stationery and notebook, weapon, medicines, small personal bed, and bathing equipment. We also have to bring some items which will be used by all members, such blanket and carpet for sleeping," he raised his eyes finally. "So who'll bring the blanket? I don't mind bringing carpet,"

"I can't… Yuya-san and Akari-san must be in need to bring the blanket in our room for their group, " Sakuya said as she threw a look to the second group, in which there were Akari and Yuya. Yuya was staring blankly at Akari and Saishi, whom were commotional quarreling. It seemed like the first group is the calmest group.

"Then so what of it?! I am a girl, I used to sleep in the same room with girls, ask her!" Akari yelled in anger, pointed right towards Yuya's face. Yuya nodded, surrendered. "But if like that, you ordered me to sleep with you and Yuya-san? Oh no no, I've set it as a perfect plan for me and Kyo!"

"Oh yeah? I ask you now, you said you can bring blanket just for three people, whom did you refer, huh? Yourself, Yuya-san, and I; or you, Yukimura-san, and Kyo?"

"Of course me and Kyo, and Yukimura-san could join," Akari answered while blinked to Yukimura, whom was smiling naughtily. "I have no passion to sleep with you…"

"And who'll have passion to sleep with such a hermaphrodite like you?!" mocked Saishi back. "I will never beg for a blanket if only I have my own blanket with me!"

"That's the problem!" Akari shouted in glory, pointed right at Saishi's nose. "You don't have it, so the one who have it is me! I am the one who choose with whom I'm gonna sleep!"

"You share the room with her!" Saishi yelled as she pointed Yuya. "Come on, Yuya-san, say something! The blanket is in your house, in your room, it is not only owned by her! You have right too, say something!" Saishi forced Yuya.

"I guess…" Yukimura finally stopped the debate. "Whether Akari finally chooses she's gonna sleep with me and Kyo or you, and Yuya-san, Professor Hishigi will separate the girls and the boys. Consider to his behaviour to Akari, I think Akari will sleep with me and Kyo." It was the first time Akari looked happy to be considered as a man. She threw her glorious smirk, while Saishi sighed.

"So… who'll bring the blanket for me and Yuya-san?" Saishi asked powerless.

"What do you think about it, Kyo?"

"Mind your business and don't bother me with such unimportant things like this," answered him coldly.

"Oh come on, you are our leader!" Yukimura punched Kyo's shoulder powerless.

"I've never chosen myself as your leader."

"You're the most charismatic person here," Yukimura smirked.

"Yes, that's right. You're always as cool as usual, Kyo," Akari stared at Kyo in astonishment.

_Cool? He doesn't even do his duty as the leader, does he? How come this jerk could be my leader_, Yuya thought as she whined. "If you have agreed to become our leader then you must do your duty, Kyo." Just a while after Yuya said it, she felt such a glare from Kyo which successfully shut her mouth up.

"How about bringing the blankets from your house? There's must be more than a blanket, right?" Saishi proposed as she threw her cold glare at Akari.

"We have three blankets, we can bring two of them," said Yuya afterthought.

"One is mine and Kyo's, one from Yuya's and Akari's, it could be the solution. I've thought about it before but…" Yukimura touched his chin while thinking. "…the others will need it too. Kyoshiro and Sakuya perhaps need them."

"By the way, who'll bring the carpet?" asked Akari.

And so on. The talks about equipment also happened in last group.

"A blanket for me, Hotaru, and this foolish is an easy problem. So Tokito-san, you have to…" Akira was talking to Tokito while Tora interrupted.

"What do you mean with foolish, jerk?!"

"Stop interrupting! Don't call me jerk…" Akira turned his face towards Tokito once again. "So you have to bring a blanket for yourself, and would you mind if…"

"If you don't want me to call you jerk then you must stop calling me foolish!"

"I said stop interrupting, you foolish!" Akira shouted harshly to Tora. "And would you mind if you have bringing carpet for us?" Akira asked Tokito in softer voice.

"You are kind to her just because you two are in relationship!" Tora yelled quite loud as he stood up, pointed Akira's face. All people were now paying attention to the last group's debate.

"Do you wanna die?" Akira stood up too, his voice sounded cold yet harsh. His face was unimaginably red. "Then I will fulfill your wish, Hidetada."

"You won't survive for long if you said something before you think about it," Tokito stood up too.

"…Great," Hotaru commented after a long heartbreak silence.

"SHUT UP!!" The other three members yelled simultaneously.

"I-am-not-a-fool," Tora declared.

"That's right," Hotaru answered blankly. "Shinrei is worse."

"You see?" Tora pointed Hotaru, his face expressed glory. Just before Akira made a comment, somebody got irritated.

"What does it mean, 'Shinrei is worse'?" Shinrei had stood up too, glaring at Hotaru.

"Ah, so you challenge me, don't you?" At last Hotaru, just like his companies, stood up too.

"Be patient, Shinrei," Saisei tried to calm Shinrei down. Kyoshiro and Sakuya looked each other.

"They make noise here without thinking they're disturbing others!" Saishi sighed. "Selfish… just like someone…"

"And who does it refers to?" Akari got irritated.

"I didn't say the name… think it by yourself."

"After all, what I see is you're challenging me." Akari got a high tense.

"Oh yeah? I didn't remember if I said that was you, but if you feel like that, that's good. At least you're just selfish but not shameless," mocked Saishi sarcastically.

"It's clear to me that you're definitely challenging me!" Akari stood up finally, hit the table. She made a loud sound of it.

"It depends on the way you see a problem, you negative-thinking hermaphrodite!"

"WHAT?!"

"Stop." A cold word came from Professor Hishigi effectively silenced the big quarrel. "Continue your discussion and stop mocking each other. You've been disturbing other classes."

The standing people shamefully sat down again.

"Sorry," said Akira in small voice, until Tora could not fully trusted in his hearing.

"Me too." Both of them smiled, tried to hide it so the others couldn't see.

"Well, I'm sorry, prudish," said Akari.

"Forgive me, hermaphrodite," replied Saishi. They shot each other sarcastically, but both of them were smiling as they spat the words out.

Hotaru and Shinrei were just sitting silently without any apology. It seemed like the war between them had not done yet.

"We can discuss the things calmly!" Kyoshiro, Yukimura, and Tora; the cheers of their groups tried to neutral it all; although Tora was one of the actors. "I think the trip is gonna be exciting and enjoyable!"


	6. Chapter 6 Here We Are

Last Chap's Summary : Professor Hishigi told his class to have a study tour to the mountains. The preparation had been quite commotional and they hoped the tour would be nice. But standing with the unique samurais, it was absolutely impossible to make the tour became just-a-normal-journey!

Chapter 6 : HERE WE ARE

The very beginning of the journey had come finally. The students had made lines on the school yard, were ready to go. They brought such kinds of equipment they needed. They carried big bags on their backs, and their hands were holding weapons. Well, some of them set their weapons on their backs or tied them with their hakama or obi. They looked excited, since they realized that school days were definitely boring (A/N: I agree…).

"Okay, attention please!" They heard the crunchy voice of Mr. Yu An, who now was standing in front of the lines. Besides him, there were some teachers. "This is class 2-A-How to be A Real Fighter by Hishi… by Professor Hishigi, right?"

'Yes' mumbles echoed.

"It seems like you are all excited. Well, we must work hard to become deeper samurais! This trip will become one of the ways to teach you 'how-to-be-a-real-fighter'! We hope you will enjoy your days there!" Mr. Yu An ended his opening speech. The students clapped as speaks began to be heard from every line.

"I hope so," Hotaru whined as he stood in third line. "If there are water and Shinrei then it wouldn't be nice days."

In the meantime, in the first line, Shinrei said, "I don't think this trip is gonna be enjoyable. If there is that silly fire-user Keikoku then this trip wouldn't be perfect."

"Attention, students," the students stopped their conversation as Professor Hishigi took the control. "Group 1, 2, and 3; please follow me to bus 1. Group 4, 5, and 6, follow Mr. Yu An to bus 2. Go."

The students followed their leaders. Members of group 1 to 3 made a long line behind Professor Hishigi, started from Shinrei and his group, then followed by Kyo and his group, and lasted by Akira and his group. They walked towards a big white bus with a paper stuck on the door. There was written: BUS 1. They entered the bus one by one. After all students had been inside, Professor Hishigi locked the bus door and took out his list. He checked all students whom were under his leading. All were present.

"Students, this bus will take us to Mount Fuji within about two hours. This is our driver for today, Mr. Bikara," said Professor Hishigi as he introduced the driver. The driver had big muscles and a scary face. Yuya took a deep breathe as an implementation of her fright, while Saishi was putting her hands on her jaw.

"Ehm," The driver seemed like wanted to say something. The students had thought his voice would sound big yet low-pitched, so they gasped in surprise when they heard Mr. Bikara said in a well-it's-big-but-definitely-high-pitched-and-so-much-heard-like-an-abnormal-female voice. "I hope you will enjoy your journey with me! I know I'm beautiful, and with my power of love and sweetness, I really will bring happiness to you! So, cheer up, students! Don't be so regretful… I mean, I know I'll be sitting on driver seat along the way, and you're not able to see my beauty but… I thing I can still bring happiness!" He ended his commotional opening speech, as the students started to doubt if he was really a he.

"We are so thankful to you, Mr. Bikara," Professor Hishigi said in a formal flat voice. "Besides drive us to Mount Fuji, he is also one of the tutors who'll teach you the way to be real fighters," he said to his students, whose mouths were now gapping open.

"Ah, don't be so formal, Mr. Hishigi," Mr. Bikara said in a flirting voice. All could see a slight of unpleasant in both of their Professor's eyes, but they weren't sure if it was caused by inexistence of 'Professor' title or by the intimate behaviour of the driver.

"No, it's my responsibility to honour you. Bring my regard –represent our headmaster- to your leader Mr. Oda Nobunaga," Professor Hishigi answered.

"Yeah, yeah, it will be an easy problem then. Well, I must do my duty, it seems," Mr. Bikara sat back on his seat. "Let's goooo!!"

The trip had just begun. Some of students decided it was probably the right time to sleep and prepare energy. Saisei, who was sitting next to Shinrei, immediately fell asleep as the bus moved. Tora fell into a sleep too, left Hotaru, whom was staring blankly at the outside world. Yukimura got stretching and yawning, then closed his eyes and started to breathe constantly as he entered the dreamland. Both Sakuya and Kyoshiro also fell asleep, Sakuya's head was leaning on Kyoshiro's right shoulder, while Kyoshiro's head was on Sakuya's head. It seemed like it wasn't a good position, but they didn't even mind.

Shinrei pulled his music player away from his pocket, trying desperately to get the earphone out of his pocket completely. He had already set the earphone on both of his ears and was about to play the music when he felt his left shoulder got weight. He faced around to look for the cause and found Saisei was leaning comfortably on his shoulder, sleeping deeply. He had already thought to wake her up –or at least pushed her head away- but at last he ignored it. Half-blushing, he tried to pretend as if nothing happened and pushed the 'play' button.

Kyo was just sitting without doing something. Yuya, whom was sticking beside him, nervously tried to find something in her bag. Nothing important, she was just busying herself so she didn't need to face Kyo and got blushing. Kyo was completely different at once; he didn't wear his black shirt like a rascal for that moment. He was wearing a soft blue shirt and a cap in a same colour. For that, she must admit even though she was reluctant to: Kyo could be handsome sometimes.

Saishi was checking her make-up with her pocket mirror, while Yukimura was sleeping deeply beside her. She turned her face towards him for a second or two, and then she smiled as well. _He sleeps like a baby, ne? Quite cute, _she thought as she thickened the powder on her nose.

Tokito yawned sleepily as she tried to continue her reading activity, but her sight blurred and her head was pounding. At the moment, Akira, whom was sitting beside her, pulled out a bar of chocolate from his bag.

"Do you want some?" Akira asked Tokito politely before he ate the chocolate. That was his principle; offer the one who was sitting beside you before you began to eat something.

"Mmm… no," she answered while was letting out a yawn again.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm," Tokito's eyes started to close steadily. Akira decided it was the permission for him to eat, so he cracked a piece of bar and bit it. He took his bag from the floor and dug in it to find something when he heard something's fallen down and crashed the floor. He turned away from his searching activity to look for it (yeah, 'look' with his another sense) and found a purple-covered book had slid off of Tokito's lap, while the owner had fallen asleep. At first he ignored it and continued his searching. He found the thing finally; a black watch. It looked poor; but he wore it anyway. He bowed down to put back his bag and was about to sit upright when his eyes caught the sight of the purple book. He took it and brought it to his own lap, then read the title. Kaguya-Hime. Princess Kaguya. The cover was purple with golden lines framed the title.

_Hey, _he thought as he smiled, _how old is she actually? Well, she looks small but she is a second-grade of high school student, right? _He never found a second grade student read such a childish book as Kaguya-Hime.

He opened the book and started to read, although he felt clumsy doing this. But he did so. He found some beautiful illustration of the story. He smiled a little as he turned his face towards his little friend. She was sleeping deeply, her mouth opened a little, and that moment she really looked like an elementary student.

Perhaps some of you don't forget, where was our beloved shaman Akari? She, unfortunately, didn't have anyone to sit together, so she must sit together with Professor Hishigi in the front row. Professor Hishigi didn't seem he felt something, but Akari was so afraid he would talk about the time they spent together in laboratory.

The bus decreased its speed as it entered a small village. The houses were so simple; only made by wood.

"This is the Gurenjyudo Village," Professor Hishigi stood up as the students ended their own activities. Shinrei switched off his music-player and put it back into his bag, while Saisei had just awaken. Tora ended his dream as he stretched and let out the last yawn, and so did Yukimura. Akira shook Tokito's body a little to wake the girl up. She looked so reluctant to get up, but she did it anyway. Yuya walked to Kyoshiro and Sakuya's seat to wake the pairing up. Kyoshiro woke up first, and then he helped Yuya in getting Sakuya up. He knew that even Yuya could not get the seer up easily. After tiring five minutes, they successfully done it.

"Gurenjyudo Village," Professor Hishigi continued without noticing the business among his students,"… is famous of its strong villagers. They've been living here for hundreds years. Some of them sell goods in a market near here, but most of them hold on only by looking for food in the forest," he told the students as the bus brought them to a forest.

"And this is the Aokigahara Forest. We cannot enter this forest by bus, so we'll walk from here into the forest. In the middle of it, near the Mount Fuji, there is an inn and a dojo. The inn is so plain, that's why you still have to bring such sleeping equipment. Okay, students, now bring your things and check if there is something left." Professor Hishigi opened the bus door. The students got out of the bus and caught a scent of fresh air as they stepped on the wet grass, lying like a soft green rug.

"Oooohh… Here we are! At Mount Fuji!" Saishi screamed in excitement. Yukimura smiled while stretching, relaxing his body. Sakuya smiled peacefully, wind blew on her beautiful hair. Yuya ran to some bushes of flower like a little child. Kyoshiro and Tora laughed happily, confused to figure which was more beautiful either the scenery or Sakuya and Yuya. Shinrei coolly stood beside a big tree, while Saisei was behind another tree, watching him. Hotaru walked to a hanging twig, tried to find a worm or something. Kyo sat reclining on a tree and burnt his smoke, with

Akari sticking by his side. Akira was standing near the bus, felt the fresh and peaceful condition. Tokito was sitting beside a grove, her hands hugging her Kaguya-Hime tale book. Professor Hishigi let his students had a free time before he clapped his hands twice, a sign for the students to gather.

"Mr. Bikara will be our guide," Professor Hishigi said as the driver walked elegantly, headed the trip participants. Professor Hishigi was walking behind him, then- just like when they walked from school yard to the bus- Shinrei and his group; Kyo and his group; and Akira and his group followed him. As they entered the forest, the view suddenly darkened. Some flashes of sun shined penetrated the dense of leaves. They'd walked for a quite long time when they heard a sigh from Yuya, whom now was kneeling down, holding her left leg.

"Hey Yuya-san, what's wrong?" Saishi asked anxiously.

"I… I think… My leg is hurt," Yuya sighed in pain.

"Oh, that's too bad. Professor!" Saishi called Professor Hishigi. The man turned back to the second group. Mr. Bikara and other students paused walking.

"Something's wrong, Miss Saishi?" Professor Hishigi asked while walking.

"Yuya-san's leg is hurt, Professor!" Saishi answered, showed her sympathy a bit too over in front of the teacher. Professor Hishigi nodded as he kneeled down beside Yuya and touched a spot on her leg. He pressed it a little.

"AWW!" Yuya screamed. She frowned as she felt a real pain hitting her leg.

"Hmm, this is not good. You need more care further, Miss Shina, but we can do that only after reaching the inn," Professor Hishigi turned his face around to find someone. "Ah, Mr. Kyo, I want you to carry Miss Shina. She is one of the members of your group, right? I'm sure you still remember a point of your duty as leader; taking care of your group member who is sick or hurt."

If only you could see the expression on Kyo's face, you'll think the worst about Yuya's destiny. Yuya herself preferred walking by her own hurt foot to being carried by Kyo. He gave her a glare that was about to say: "Damn you idiot girl".

"Wha-?" Akari had got a bit shock. _What the hell Professor Hishigi is thinkin'? He can heal Yuya, as easy as ABC!_

"I'm sorry, _Professor_ Hishigi," Akari gave a press at the 'Professor' word, just to remind if the man forgot that he _was _a Professor. "I think with the ability you have, you could heal Yuya-san's leg. I mean… what a pity if Yuya-san cannot walk by herself. At this place, here we are! I'm sure walking can be a nice practice for legs or sort of it. I think…"

"Mr. Mitarai," Professor Hishigi cut her words. "If only I could heal her then _of course _I'll do it. But, as what I've told you before, I can do something with it after we reach the inn. You don't think I ignore the problem on purpose, do you?"

"No-never, Sir! I just… I think, perhaps I can help you," Akari said powerless. In fact, Akari could not help seeing Kyo carried Yuya.

"We can solve it once we reach the inn," Professor Hishigi said. "If you pity her, then we must reach the inn as soon as possible."

Professor Hishigi walked back to the front place and they continued the journey. Kyo lifted Yuya and started walking. Yuya's face got blushing.

"I cannot accept this, he must be lying to me! He…" Akari was grumbling when she felt her right shoulder being touched.

"Yukimura-san?"

"Be easy, Akari-san. Professor Hishigi wants to test Kyo's responsibility as a leader. Nothing comes wrong. Yuya-san's condition is just a chance to make it. I'm sure Shinrei-san and Akira-san will be tested too," Yukimura whispered while smirking. Akari looked a bit calm.

"I hope so."

"Are you tired, Sakuya-chan?" Among the first group, Kyoshiro asked Sakuya. "If you tired then I'll help you bringing your goods."

"Thank you so much, Kyoshiro-san, but I'm alright," Sakuya smiled. "I can do it by myself."

"Saisei-san, ca-can I help you? Perhaps… somethin' that I can carry for you…" Shinrei asked nervously. Saisei chuckled.

"Fine, nothing, Shinrei-san. I can hold on myself. Thanks."

"Oh, okay."

"Tokito-han, can we do somethin' for you? Well, you're the only girl here, it's not fair if the boys selfishly walked without thinkin' about you…" Tora asked the green-blonde girl in front of him.

"I'm okay. Care about yourself, _baka_."

"Hey Akira-han!" Tora suddenly got infuriated. "You poisoned her!"

"No!" Akira defended. "Did you hear that word from me, Tokito-san?"

"A little," Tokito smiled wickedly.

"You two are rude," Tora puffed his cheeks.

"Now you look like a clown!" Tokito said, gave a trifle of punch.

"Hey, enough!" Tora avoided her hands.

"Huh," Kyo set his unpleasant expression. "No girl in this trip who is as idiot and childish as you. Always like this, just being hurt a little but acting like you've got a very big and historic catasthrope."

"I don't do this on purpose!" Yuya defended. "No one wants to be hurt while is on the trip like this."

"And no one will act as if she isn't able to walk anymore in her rest of life," Kyo mocked.

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do. No one will do it as shameful as you do; get a man to carry you? Mine," Kyo shook his head.

"I really don't! Professor Hishigi told you to do so, not me!"

"But you like it, ne?"

"Nope! Don't ever think like that. I have pride, you know…"

"Have you?" Kyo doubted. "It doesn't seem so…"

"You are so rude," Yuya said sarcastically. "If you really think like that, just simply put me down. NOW!"

"No way. Professor Hishigi would gimme the worst score if I do so," Kyo refused the idea.

"I don't know if a person like you cares about the score."

"Actually I don't, but you know, I'm the strongest man in this world. What will other people think if I get the worst score in this silly 'how-to-be-a-real-fighter' lesson?"

"I don't expect if you will care about other people's opinion."

"Why do you think like that?"

"Because…" _because if you really care, you won't be so stubborn like this! _"Because a selfish guy like you seems not ever caring about it."

"Oh yeah? So… I must do like what you think about me?" Without any warning, Kyo put Yuya down. Yuya groaned a little as her hurt leg hit the ground.

"Damn you, evil!" She cursed while groaning in pain.

"Hey, hey," Tora said to his friends in third group. "Has Yuya-han been rehealed?"

"I don't think so," Tokito answered. "Even Professor Hishigi said it won't be so simple, right?"

"Mmm," Tora nodded. "So why does Kyo release her?"

"Perhaps, they had a little conflict, just what like they used to?" Hotaru suggested.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Kyo, carry me back," Yuya demanded.

"It's painful, ne? Now you've learned not to be so vain, haven't you?" Kyo smirked evilly.

"Carry me back, or I will report this to Professor Hishigi," Yuya threatened Kyo.

"Well, persistent bitch, I'll do you favour for once," Kyo scooped back the honey-blonde girl into his arms. Akari let out a heat squeak.

"Be patient, Akari-san, be patient…" Yukimura and Saishi tried to calm Akari. If Akari was really burnt into rage mode then they wouldn't know what Yuya will become next. Not in a shape of human again, it seemed.

They walked for a few kilometers more before they arrived at an open spot in the middle of jungle. There was a wooden house near a small waterfall. The house is quite big but because it surrendered by big trees, it hidden from sight until they really stepped on the bald ground. Not far from it there was a narrow bend path which splat the rows of trees.

"Okay, students," Professor Hishigi stopped walking and turned to meet his students. "This place is where you will stay for these three days. This inn-I mean this building-is the ownership of…" Suddenly a sexy woman came from the building. She waved to Mr.Bikara and walked towards Professor Hishigi's direction, and then she stood elegantly beside Professor Hishigi. "… well, this is the one we're speaking about. Proudly introduce to you, this is Miss Izumono Okuni," the woman nodded as she smiled to the students. Natural mountain wind blew her shoulder-length hair. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Izumono. We always disturb you, almost every year. Thank you for your help, since we're gonna disturb you once more for this year."

"Ahaaa… Its okay, Mr. Hishigi… Oh! I should call you _Professor, _right? Fine… I will always glad to help."

"Thank you, Madame," With all respect, Professor Hishigi gently reach a hand of Miss Izumono and kissed the back of it. All could hear the jealous sigh of Saishi.

"You honour me, Professor Hishigi," She smiled again. "Okay, all of you must be so tired, right? Please bring your things to my inn. I'm sorry that it is very small and dirty."

"Before you go inside," Professor Hishigi cut the steps of students with his sentence. "The schedule for today, you will take a rest until 2 P.M. and then you will gather here-in front of the inn- and then we will depart to Mr. Oda's dojo. Do you understand?"

'Yes, Sir' mumbles echoed as the answer.

"Fine. This inn consists of four rooms. One of course is Miss Izumono's, one is for me, and you can choose the others as your place. Remember; the places for male and female are separated. I think… one room is for girls, and the boys will be divided in two; half in another room and half in the living room. Arrange it as your favour. And Miss Izumono, one of my students is hurt. Can I use a room to take a care of her?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Thank you. Mr. Kyo and Miss Shina, follow me. And the others please go inside the inn."

The students nodded and entered the inn. They gasped finding that the inn is… a bit too plain. It was worse than what they thought when Professor Hishigi told them. But… fine, there they were. It was so much better than living in a cave; as where people usually live when they have an adventure to mountain. While they were choosing the room; Professor Hishigi, Miss Izumono, Kyo, and Yuya go to a room behind the inn.

The girls chose a room near the entrance door. The room is quite big; pretty comfortable for five slim girls to sleep in. They were about to set their carpet and personal bed when Yuya entered the room.

"Yuya-san!" Saishi approached her. "How quick!"

"Professor Hishigi did something to my leg and it fixed within two minutes," Yuya raised her shoulders. "I don't feel any pain now."

"Whoa," Saishi amazed. "Professor Hishigi is such a master!"

Kyo also had come to the living room, in which the boys were discussing. The boys were divided in two: Kyo, Kyoshiro, Yukimura, Shinrei; and Akira, Akari (well, consider her as a boy), Tora, and Hotaru. Kyo, Kyoshiro, Yukimura, and Shinrei took the room, and the others would sleep in the living room.

The pause time was running too fast. 2 P.M. came and the students, sighing lazily, walked out of the inn and gathered in front of it. Professor Hishigi and Mr. Bikara had been waiting there.

"Students," Professor Hishigi said after his students had made three lines. "We're gonna go to Mr. Oda's dojo. We will walk through this way," he pointed at the narrow path. "And Mr. Bikara will be our guide once more."

"Yes, we will have a nice practice at the dojo!" Mr. Bikara said excitedly. "And you will know what the real fighters are!"

A/N: I'm very sorry that this story is goin' too slow. After I wrote this chap, I thought that I actually don't need to explain the way to Mount Fuji so detail. And what the hell did I mean with the Kaguya thing?! It's just... well... related to next chap. But anyway, enjoy! I need your review to make the next chap better. And as usual, I'm sorry for my terrible grammar and horrible vocab. Sorry if I (again) wrote too much about Akira and Tokito. Believe me, it was just written by then.


End file.
